dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Nirana Heracha
"Your butt is huge, would you mind if you watched out when you sat down, I don't want to be a splatter on one of your gargantuan ass cheeks, or stuck in your ass crack" No56 on meeting Nirana for the first time earning a reply of "*Laughter*, I've dealt with humans before, although I did lose one once, then I realised he had almost suffocated in my ass crack. I thought he was nothing more than a minor itch *Laughs again*". "Your gut is not large enough to warrant that uniform style, but as long as you keep your trousers up and not flash any more of your underwear it doesn't warrant reporting". A superior officer commenting of Nirana's cut down shirt. Nirana is a security guard located at the Sealachan alien arrivals space port and is often assigned to being a tour guide for any visitors. Profile *Name: Nirana Heracha *Birth Date: 1952 *Height: 44ft 10in *Species: Sealachan *Gender: Female *Weight: 194738 Kg Overview Abandoned at age 18 due to her parent's death, she was late raised by her only friend (at the time), Perana Lelnae. Happy and not overly violent, Nirana is often loose on rules and her uniform reflects that, having chose a uniform normally only allowed for Sealachans with excessively large guts. Since birth she has always wanted to greet newcomers at the Sealachan alien arrivals space port and when she reached the age of 20 she was accepted and started getting the security guard assignments she wanted, being escort to arrivals. When asked about her size, she normally just replies with "I guess we are a large species" but when her guests comment on her gigantic, wide ass (a common Sealachan feature) she will normally crack a bad joke about she accidentally sat on someone, missed splatting them under her ass cheeks but instead had them somehow slip inside her ass crack, only to be found when she thought it was a itch. This will often mortify her escortees but she finds it funny. Friends As of 2028, Nirana only had 2 friends, one who decided to care for her and one she met in 2028 during their visit to Sealach. Despite her pleasant nature, she finds it hard to make friends partly due to her being raised by Perana, partly due to her being a bit annoying. The most recent friend is No56, who Nirana was chosen to escort on her visit to Sealach and ended up becoming friends with, as despite No56's fears that Nirana was just playing nice before either flattening or eating her, No56 ended up liking Nirana and found her sense of humour to be similar to Jackie Rowne's, twisted to most people yet somehow appealing to No56. Her lifelong friend is Perana Lelnae who decided to care for Nirana after Nirana's parents died in a starship crash. While Nirana being friends to an Ancestral is something of a huge benefit, allowing her to get off more lightly with some rules which pleases her greatly, she also finds being friends to Perana has it's perils as Perana is something of a loner and is prone to threatening those who annoy her by grabbing them and then placing their head so close to hers so that her drool coats them. When Nirana misbehaves in a way to make Perana mad, Nirana will often find herself in Perana's hand while she is being told off. Combat Style Nirana is trained in how to use the standard issue energy pistol and harpoon rifle but isn't very skilled with either of them, being barely able to hit a Sealachan sized target at close range. Unknown to Nirana, she was secretly passed through security officers training's combat training by her friend Perana Lelnae. As a result, she is poorly trained and rather clumsy in combat scenarios and a burden on anyone she is fighting with. She has been blamed many times as the cause of her team losing in mock battles that the security officers occasionally have. Category:Sealachan Category:Characters